It's Happy Line in My Life
by Honami Akimoto
Summary: Hinata menderita suatu penyakit yang sangat aneh, dan mengharuskan dirinya tinggal dalam kegelapan, tetapi... Naruto datang padanya membawa sinar kebahagiaan, tapi siapa sangka, kebahagiaan itu tidak lama.  This fic inspired by Taiyou No Uta movie. RnR


_**It's Happy Line in My Life**_

**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer**_**:**

Naruto © by Masashi Kishimoto

Goodbye Days Song © by Yui Yoshioka

It's Happy Line in My Life © by Me

**.**

**Rate:**

T

**.**

**Pair:**

Naruto x Hinata

**.**

**Warning:**

_**OOC**_, abal, bahasa inggris yang berantakan.

**.**

**_I__'ll __end__ this__ all __with a __smile of__ happiness_**

**.**_  
><em>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Hinata **_**Pov**_**)**

Mentari senja bersinar keemasan disudut langit biru.  
>Cahayanya yang memantul di permukaan laut yang luas, menghasilkan seberkas cahaya berwarna oranye kemerahan yang berbaur dengan warna biru laut.<p>

Angin sejuk berhembus perlahan, melambaikan dedaunan kering kecoklatan yang tergantung diranting pohon.

Suasana tenang menyelimutiku. Senja yang sangat kusukai, tapi aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari jendela kaca tempatku dikurung.  
>Ya, aku selalu tinggal di dalam kamar selama siang hari untuk menghindari sinar matahari, dan hanya boleh keluar saat matahari sirna di langit. Bukan karena kemauanku atau siapapun, tetapi karena penyakit kulit yang kuderita, mengharuskan diriku seperti ini.<br>XP (_Xeroderma Pigmentosum_), adalah singkatan dari nama penyakitku. Penderitanya akan mati bila terkena cahaya matahari.  
><em>.<em>  
>Mengerikan, bukan?<br>_.  
><em>

Burung-burung kecil terbang menghampiriku, bersiul riang seakan ingin menghiburku yang selalu diliputi kesedihan. Tapi tidak juga, bukan hanya senja yang ingin kunikmati kali ini.

Kini yang menjadi pusat perhatianku adalah sosok pemuda berambut kuning jabrik dengan yang sedang duduk bersama dengan dua orang teman lainnya di bangku coklat yang berada di depan sebuah rumah, dan aku bisa melihatnya persis dari jendela kamarku di lantai dua.  
>Pemuda itu berwajah tampan dan selalu membawa papan <em>surfing<em> berwarna putih kuning di motor abu-abunya. Sama seperti teman-temannya. Mungkin, hobi mereka adalah _surfing_.

Ya, sosokmu yang selalu kunanti. Senyum yang terkembang dibibirmu, kala sedang bersenda gurau dengan teman-temanmu itu, menjadi penghiburku.  
>Aku selalu tersenyum, bahkan tertawa melihat tingkah konyolmu itu.<br>Entah kenapa, itu akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan bila aku bisa berbaur dengan mereka.

Senyumku penuh harapan. Ya, sebuah harapan yang terbilang konyol. Aku sangat ingin menemuimu dibawah senja yang selalu kunanti. Itu, hanya itu yang kumau saat melihatmu.  
>Itu tidak-lah sulit, bukan?<p>

Bisakah?

Dapatkah?

Tapi... Sudah berulang kali aku terus berharap, tapi tidak bisa terwujud. Ada seseorang yang berkata, _'Jika kita memiliki pengharapan, dan terus meyakininnya, maka harapan itu akan terwujud_.'  
><strong>.<strong>  
>Tapi sepertinya itu tidak berlaku bagiku. Dengan penyakit aneh yang kuderita sejak kecil, membuatku menjadi seorang yang hanya bisa berjalan dibawah sinar rembulan.<p>

Matahari seakan menjadi musuh bebuyutan yang mengincar nyawaku jika terkena sedikit saja cahayanya. Padahal... Aku sangat menyukai matahari. Cahayanya yang berwarna keemasan berbaur dengan langit yang menggelap kala tenggelam ke peraduannya, bagaikan permadani luas yang sangat indah.  
>Senja, yang dapat menentramkan hati setiap orang.<br>Senja, yang dapat menyihir siapa-pun yang menyaksikan ke-anggunannya di langit.

Aneh... Ya penyakitku sangatlah aneh. Tapi, bukan diriku namanya, jika merasa terbebani dengan hal sepele seperti itu.  
>Aku harus hidup seperti layaknya anak perempuan normal dan menjalani kehidupan sehari-hari seperti biasa.<p>

Harapan, dan cita-cita... Aku mempunyai itu dan harus kuperjuangkan. Jika terus larut dalam penyakitku,

Untuk apa aku dilahirkan?

Untuk apa aku ada didunia ini?

Apakah aku dilahirkan hanya untuk meratapi penyakit yang kuderita.  
>Itu hal yang konyol bagiku...<p>

Tapi sepertinya, harapan untuk bertemu denganmu itu mustahil.  
>Hanya bisa melihat sosokmu dari jauh melalui jendela.<br>Aku berpikir untuk menghapus harapan bodoh itu. Tapi entah kenapa, aku tak bisa membuangnya dan terus berharap, suatu saat aku bisa bertemu denganmu.

Percayakah engkau kepada takdir? Bisakah engkau mempercayai bahwa suatu kematian adalah sebuah takdir?

Ya, aku mempercayainya. Bukan kematian, tapi sebuah pertemuan yang sungguh sungguh tak terduga, yang menghiasi lembaran hidupku.

Akhirnya, dalam penantian panjang yang kutempuh, sebuah takdir mampu mempertemukan diriku denganmu.

Dibawah cahaya rembulan dan bintang, pertama kalinya aku bertatap mata langsung denganmu.  
>Aku tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa, hingga salah tingkahku muncul ketika berhadapan denganmu. Tanpa sadar aku sudah berbuat ceroboh di saat yang paling kunanti.<br>Tapi, aku tidak menyesal, sebab baru pertama kali perasaanku gembira seperti ini. Seakan lepas dan bebas dari semua beban yang kupikul.

Waktu berlalu seiring pertemuanku dengannya, hubungan kami pun semakin dekat.  
>Ya, aku tidak salah duga, dia mempunyai kepribadian yang menyenangkan dan hangat.<p>

Bagai mendapat sebuah hadiah yang begitu besar, kaulah hadiah terindah yang pernah kuterima. Selalu, tak ingin lepas darimu.  
>Bagai tali yang tak berujung, aku ingin selalu bahagia bersamamu sampai kapanpun. Sebab, saat-saat gembira telah kulalui.<p>

Petikan gitar yang selalu terdengar nyaring di malam hari, kumainkan dengan perasaan sepi. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Kini, kau selalu berada disampingku, menemaniku dalam sepinya malam. Aku bahagia, sungguh... Aku berharap, saat-saat seperti ini akan selalu terus terjadi.  
>Aku merasa beruntung, bertemu denganmu. Tuhan seakan mendengar semua permohonanku.<p>

Disinilah dimulai kisah yang sangat tidak terduga, yang tak pernah kulupakan seumur hidupku.

Saat dimana kita berdua berada di pinggir pantai, saat semua orang masih berkelana di alam mimpi mereka masing-masing.  
>Kau berkata, bahwa kau menyukaiku. Saat itu, aku seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang kau katakan sekarang.<p>

Sampai-sampai, aku ingin ada seseorang yang mencubit dan memukulku saat ini juga, agar jika ini adalah mimpi, aku bisa segera tersadar. Tapi, aku sadar ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi di malam hari, melainkan sebuah kenyataan!

"Apakah, kau mencintaiku juga?" tanyanya.  
>Aku mengangguk pelan sembari tersipu malu.<p>

"Baiklah! Tunggu 10 menit lagi, aku akan menunjukkan matahari terbit yang terindah untukmu..." kau tersenyum sembari melihat ke arah pantai.  
>Senyum yang sangat kusukai.<p>

Tetapi, aku merasa ada hal yang janggal.  
>Matahari terbit? 10 menit lagi? Segera kulihat jam tanganku dan waktu menunjukkan pukul 04.30!<p>

Celaka!

Tidak, aku tidak bisa!

Melihat tingkah laku anehku, kau berkata, "Ada apa? Kau tidak mau lihat matahari terbit bersamaku?"

Maaf... Sebenarnya aku sudah menantikan saat-saat seperti ini, tetapi matahari akan menghilangkan nyawaku jika terkena sedikit cahaya.

Aku sangat ingin mengucapkan itu.

Tapi, mulutku terkatup, aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal yang akan membuatmu kecewa. _Gomen ne_.

Dengan perasaan sedih bercampur kecewa, aku segera berlari kencang meninggalkan dirimu yang terheran-heran dengan tingkahku. Maaf. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan dan aku tidak mau kau tahu tentang ini. Maafkan aku.  
>Aku harus kembali.<p>

Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi saja, andai saja aku tidak mempunyai penyakit seperti ini, harapanku bersamamu akan segera terwujud. Aku pasti bisa melihat matahari terbit bersamamu.

Lari... ~ Lari...~ Dan berlari...

Aku terus berlari, berpacu dengan waktu, berlomba dengan matahari terbit.  
>Bagai seorang yang sedang dikejar oleh hantu, aku berlari sekuat tenaga tanpa mempedulikan dirimu yang terus memangilku.<p>

Aku yang saat itu hampir mati karena kelelahan, kau datang dan mengatarku pulang dengan motormu.

Sampai dirumah, segera ku berlari masuk dan tak mempedulikan dirimu maupun gitar kesayangku yang tertinggal di motormu, sebab musuhku telah muncul ke permukaan dengan cahayanya yang terang.

Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya di depan pintu.

Sepertinya... Hari ini adalah hari terburuk sepanjang hidupku.  
>Mungkinkah harapanku pupus sampai sini? Sampai sini sajakah hubunganku denganmu? Aku tahu, kalau kau melihatku dengan keadaan buruk dan dengan tiba-tiba meninggalkanmu, kau pasti akan membenciku. Ya, kau pasti benci dengan diriku yang dihinggapi penyakit aneh ini dan tingkah laku yang aneh juga.<p>

Kau pasti benci dengan diriku yang dengan kasar meninggalkanmu.  
>Tapi, inilah kenyataannya.<br>Dan aku tak bisa lari dari kenyataan menyakitkan ini.

Maaf... Maaf... Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Nyawaku, hampir terenggut saat itu.

Maaf... Maaf... Hanya kata-kata itulah yang bisa kuucapkan.

Terus... Berulang kali, terputar dimulutku, bagai sebuah robot usang yang rusak.

Tapi, kau yang seakan mengerti keadaanku, berusaha untuk menemuiku kembali dan tetap mau mencintaiku, tanpa memandang apapun kekuranganku.

Aku senang setengah tidak percaya, kau tidak seburuk yang kukira. Maaf, aku menyangsikan perasaanmu.

Dengan segala kekurangan, dengan segala keburukan yang ada pada diriku, kau berusaha menerimanya dan mau menemaniku.

Saat kebahagiaan sempurna, hampir menjadi milikku...

Takdir... Lagi-lagi aku harus mempercayai itu. Entah sampai kapan aku terus dipermainkan oleh takdir yang mengerikan ini.

Nyawaku... Nyawa yang berharga ini, harus hilang sebentar lagi.  
>Syok. Itulah reaksi pertama yang bisa kulukiskan.<p>

Pernahkah kau mendengar bahwa hidupmu tinggal beberapa saat lagi?  
>Apakah perasaanmu?<p>

Kaget...

Sedih...

Tersiksa...

Perih...

Ya, begitulah kira-kira, dan sama seperti yang sedang kualami.

Bagai melihat petir di siang bolong.  
>Saat ini begitu menyesakkan dada. Air mata pun terus mengalir, seakan tidak ada habisnya.<p>

Benarkah? Apa benar nyawaku yang saat ini kujaga, harus hilang? Janga bercanda! Tuhan, aku tidak ingin seperti ini!

Apakah aku harus meninggalkan semuanya sampai sini? Meninggalkan orangtuaku, meninggalkan dirimu, meninggalkan semua harapan dan keinginanku?  
>Dan bahkan, meninggalkan semua kebahagiaan sempurna yang hampir kucapai?<p>

Tapi, aku yang tidak bisa apa-apa, kini hanya bisa pasrah.  
>Toh, jika ditakdirkan akan meninggal, dicegah seperti apapun, suatu saat pasti akan terjadi. Karena manusia, semuanya pasti akan mengalami kematian.<br>Terlebih lagi, seharusnya penderita penyakit sepertiku ini tidak akan bertahan lama.

Pendulum takdir telah menuntunku hingga akhir. Tapi... Haruskah aku membuang semua harapan dalam usiaku yang berumur 17 tahun?

Lalu, untuk apa aku dilahirkan didunia ini! Untuk apa?  
>Apa hanya untuk merasakan penderitaan tanpa bisa meraih harapan?<p>

Kenapa? Kenapa?  
>Ini terlalu kejam. Benar apa kata jeritan hati orang-orang yang mengatakan bahwa 'hidup ini kejam'. Tapi, aku tidak mau larut dalam masalah takdir kematian ini.<p>

Selama aku masih bisa bernafas, dengan sisa nyawaku, kau datang padaku dengan membawa sinar harapan. Ya, kau ingin mewujudkan harapanku, yaitu menjadi seorang penyanyi.  
>Kau berusaha keras untuk menjadikanku sebagai penyanyi dan menerbitkan sebuah <em>CD <em>pertama, sampai-sampai kau menjual papan _surfing_mu sendiri yang merupakan harta berharga bagimu. Perasaan sedihku terabaikan untuk sementara. Pikiranku kembali, aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

**.**

_Domo Arigatou_.

**.**

Kau mau berkorban demi diriku yang tidak bisa apa-apa.

Hari yang kunanti tiba...

Senyumku mengembang begitu memasuki sebuah ruangan yang tidak begitu besar, dengan banyak alat musik berjejer disitu, serta orang-orang yang siap mengiringiku bernyanyi. Mesin perekam telah disediakan, siap merekam lantunan nada yang kunyanyikan. Mungkin, inilah nyanyian terakhirku yang akan di dengar semua orang jika berhasil.

Dengan penuh harap, aku menatap tajam mic beserta headphone yang terpampang di depanku.

Berusahalah! Mimpiku ada di depan mata! Walaupun ini yang terakhir, tapi aku bahagia.  
>Aku pasti akan mewujudkan mimpiku diakhir hidup ini.<br>Ayah, ibu, beserta dirimu berharap cemas diluar studio, menantiku. Menantikan nyanyian terakhir.  
><em>Prelude<em>sebagai awal akan dimulai. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi sejarah terindah didalam hidupku

Musik pembuka telah dilantunkan, aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dengan segenap tenaga aku bernyanyi.

**.**

_So I'm going to go see you right now, that's what I've decided  
>I want to have you listen to this song, that I have in my pocket<em>

Quietly, I turned up the volume, to make sure that it was there

Oh good-bye days, right now I've got the feeling that things are going to change; so long to everything up until yesterday.  
>An uncool kindness is at my side<br>La la la la ~With you

I pass one earphone over to you  
>And this moment slowly streams over to you<p>

Can you really love me? Even though I sometimes lose my way

Oh good-bye days, right now things inside my heart have begun to change, alright  
>An uncool kindness is at my side<br>La la la la ~With you

If possible, I'd like to not have sad feelings  
>But they'll come to me, won't they?<br>In those times, it would be good, if only I could say  
>"Yeah, hello! My friend", with a smile<p>

When we both are humming the same song, I wish for you to be by my side  
>I'm glad that we were able to meet each other, with such an uncool kindness<p>

La la la la~ Good-bye days

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku... Sama sekali tidak menginginkan hal terburuk dalam hidupku ini terjadi. Tetapi, mereka suatu saat akan datang.  
>Dan inilah saatnya.<p>

**.  
>.<strong>

Di dalam sebuah kotak putih, penuh dengan bunga matahari yang kusuka, disitulah aku berbaring dengan tenang sembari tersenyum.

Ya, akhirnya... Garis final hidupku telah kutempuh. Kini, saatnya aku melepas semuanya.  
>Dibawah senja yang dihiasi lembayung oranye, aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Tetapi, kini aku akan memperhatikanmu, jauh dari atas sana.<p>

Kau percaya surga? Disanalah tempat terakhir yang akan kutuju.

Terima kasih, terima kasih.  
>Aku berbahagia dalam hidup ini. Aku berbahagia bisa bertemu denganmu, bermain bersamamu dan berada disampingmu. Terima kasih, kau mau menemaniku dalam sisa hidupku ini. Terima kasih, kau selalu memberikan yang terbaik untukku.<p>

Terima kasih, kau mau mewujudkan harapan dan impianku diakhir hidupku. Terima kasih... Terima kasih.

Berkat dirimu, aku jadi banyak menghetahui hal-hal yang tidak kuketahui.

Berkat dirimu, aku tidak lagi menjadi manusia 'malam' yang kesepian. Kau mau memahami diriku, kau mampu membuatku tersenyum. Walaupun aku selalu berharap, bisa berada terus disampingmu sambil tersenyum bersama.

Takdir... Ya, aku harus mengikutinya, walaupun tidak ingin.  
>Ya, aku harus melepasmu walau tak ingin.<p>

Mungkin... Ini kata-kata ini sering diucapkan dalam sinetron picisan, tapi... Kau tahu? Kata-kata itu semua, sudah mewakili perasaanku sekarang.

Inilah jalan hidup yang membahagiakan bagiku.  
>Mencintaimu, adalah hal terindah yang pernah kualami.<br>Aku harus, walau tidak ingin.

Tapi, berkat kau...hidupku yang selalu terkurung dalam ruangan yang gelap, menjadi indah. Terima kasih atas kenangan manis yang kau beri. Aku akan selalu menjaganya disana.

Jangan pernah menangis, dan jangan ucapkan selamat tinggal padaku, kalau ingin, melambailah...melambai seperti saat kita pertama kali bertemu, karena nanti kita pasti akan bertemu lagi disana, wahai kekasihku.

**.**

_How wonderful life it's._

_You can do what you want._

_You can find what you need._

_You can find the people who love you._

_You can stay with the people who love you._

_But…_

_Now, all will change in my life._

_My life turned in to darkness._

_Sadness…_

_Pain.._

_But.. You come in to my heart and life._

_You change my life._

_Relieve my pain._

_Wipe my tear._

_Give me a wish._

_Fully love me._

_I'm happy…_

_I'm glad to meet you…_

_But… _

_What__if__all this__will__end soon?_

_My tears fall again._

_I__'ll __end __this__ all__ with a __smile of __happiness._

_Arigatou…_

_._

_When ever you are, where ever you are, I always love you. It's last, but not least.  
>.<em>

_Bye..._

**.**

.

_**~: FIN :~**_

_**~: OWARI :~**_

Inspired by: Taiyou No Uta (Movie)  
><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**A/N:**

**Ah, gomen ne kalau acak kadut, maklum buat ini dalam sehari dan sambil nangis-nangis gegulingan(?) nulis endingnya... TT3TT hiksu.  
>Abis endingnya Taiyou No Uta itu manis bangett... Jadi berhasrat(?) pengen buat ni cerita setengah puisi(?) ato lebih tepatnya saia terinspirasi... XDDD<strong>

**Dan itu pula lagu itu yg di tengah, saya pakai lagunya YUI yang Goodbye Day tp dalam lirik bahasa inggris. Haha…**

**Ngomong2…. ._.**

**Wakkh! Saia melanggar Guildines atau apalah itu namanya, ada lirik lagu di fic! DX –jedotin pala ke tembok-**

**Ah tapi masa bodo, selama fic saia ga ilang tiba2 di ffn atau di denda 5 juta(?) saia akan menjadi pelanggar guildiness sejati… wohoho –dilempar botol ama yg punya-**

**Waktunya minta **_**RIVEW**_**! Yo dikasih yo mas mbak neng ripewnyaa, yang membaca harap meninggalkan jejak yah. Yang mau Flame tentang karakternya boleh deh, tapi kan saia dah nyantumin **_**Warn**_** di awalan bahwa ini sangatlah **_**OOC **_**–ini minta di flame apa engga sih?- haha.**

**Yo! See Ya in Next Fic! :DDD**


End file.
